


After Hours

by fabulousfreddie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: (a little), (a lot), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, mild exhibitionism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfreddie/pseuds/fabulousfreddie
Summary: They were the first to leave the after party.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the golden globes! and it is referenced several times, as you will see. hopefully I tagged everything? I don't write smut often but when I do I try and tag everything that relates to it that I possibly can.. oh well
> 
> also How. did this grow to over 5k holy Shit. please enjoy the 5k of mazlek smut folks

They were the first to leave the after party.

Their excuses (and they _were_ excuses) were met with capital-L “looks” from the rest of the cast – Ben and Gwilym especially, who both just kept doing that suggestive eyebrow thing with too much emphasis to make it anything but blatantly humorous. Even Brian and Roger spared them both glances that said they knew exactly what they were playing at, which was just plain _wrong_.

Joe had (proudly) been able to keep his hands (mostly) to himself at the after party, but he couldn’t quite fully hold himself back on the cab ride back to the hotel. He didn’t _pounce_ on Rami, in deference to their lovely driver’s poor, poor ears (and eyes), but his arm had been around Rami’s waist in a second, and he’d had to force himself to not place his other hand on his thigh just to be able to touch him _somewhere_. He was only able to further restrain himself when they actually got to the hotel because there were people in the lobby _and_ the elevator, and Rami would have quite literally castrated him if he tried anything more than place his hand on his lower back. Which he _did_ do. He didn’t remove it until they were in the hallway to Rami’s room.

The _empty_ hallway to Rami’s room.

The empty hallway that meant Joe could slide his hand down to Rami’s–

“ _Joe_ ,” Rami said, slapping at him as he busied himself with his key.

“There’s no one _here_ ,” he excused himself, leaning forward to nuzzle at his neck. His skin was comfortably warm, and he could feel his heartbeat against his nose.

Rami let him nuzzle, because he was a sucker for having his throat played with, but slapped at him again when he tried to slide his hand back down to the goods. “Joe!”

Joe just grinned against his neck, pulling back to plant his chin on his shoulder. Rami’s cheeks were lightly flushed. “The elevator could open any time!” he told him, flustered, but the tiny grin on his lips gave him away.

“So? Then they’d just be getting a show,” Joe mused, ducking in to peck Rami’s pink cheek. He reluctantly decided to keep his hands above the waist ( _for now_ ), instead delighting in maneuvering his hand under Rami’s jacket to untuck his shirt from his pants.

Rami’s work on unlocking the door finally came to fruition, and Joe’s other arm was grabbed and he was pulled inside–

–only to be immediately pushed up against the door as it shut behind him with a snap. Rami was on him in an instant, fists gripping his lapels to lock their lips together. There wasn’t any beating around the bush – Rami went straight for trying to stick his tongue down his throat, knocking their teeth together and bruising both their mouths in the process. Joe, certainly not having any objections, just lifted his own hands to cup Rami’s jaw and shift his angle just-so to deepen the kiss.

He wasn’t quite sure how long they made out like that: pressed against the door, Rami’s knee between Joe’s legs and Joe’s thigh between Rami’s, running their hands from shoulders to sides to cheeks to hair to, finally, _ass_ , of which Joe grabbed with both hands and _squeezed_. He swallowed the noise Rami made at the touch before pulling his head back far enough to break apart, smiling at the despondent groan Rami let out at the loss and the way his head fell forward to thump onto Joe’s chest.

They both stood there for a bit, relying on the door to hold them up as they got their breath back. “Y’know,” Joe said conversationally, squeezing Rami’s ass again and grinning at the way it made him tense up. “I’m not _against_ a sloppy quickie against the door of your hotel room, but we can do a lot more on the bed. Just, y’know, as a suggestion.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Rami laughed into his chest. He straightened up again, grinding into Joe’s thigh and back into the hands on his ass simultaneously and making Joe’s mouth go dry. The way Rami smirked at him as he did it meant he absolutely did it on purpose. “Shut up.”

 _Oh, it’s_ on _, you little–_

Joe, with all the strength he had in him, surged forward and lifted Rami into the air in one smooth motion. The way Rami squeaked and flailed to hold onto him in the four steps it took for Joe to toss him onto the bed was adorable, but the way he came up onto his elbows to watch him take his jacket off and lick his lips was _delectable_. “Golden Globe winner or not, I am _wrecking_ you tonight.”

Rami bit his lip, and his eyes followed Joe’s fingers as he unbuttoned his shirt. His face was nice and flushed now, and his hair and clothes perfectly ruffled. “Is that a promise, Mr. Mazzello?”

Joe threw his shirt to the ground, kicked his shoes off, and slid onto the bed on top of Rami, between his legs, which he obediently spread further to let him in. “ _Absolutely_.”

The rest of their clothing followed suit more or less quickly, as Joe was doing his damnedest to get his lips on every inch of skin made available the more fabric was removed and _Rami_ was doing his damnedest to run his hands over every inch of _Joe_ the same way. He took a little extra delight in pinching both of Rami’s nipples when they were exposed and thrilling at the mewl of pleasure he got for his trouble. Once they were both naked, Joe took a moment to sit up on his knees in the V of Rami’s legs and just look at him. He had one arm thrown over his head and the other clutching Joe’s forearm, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and blown pupils. His hair was a mess, his blush went all the way from his cheeks to just below his sternum, his chest was heaving for breath, and his cock was hard, waiting, and leaking onto his stomach.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered, and leant down to kiss him again before he could open his mouth to say he was being ridiculous and sappy. Rami moaned appreciatively into his mouth, moving his hand from the pillow to twist into his hair and try and keep him in place. Joe just moved his mouth down to his jaw, down to his neck – a particularly sensitive part of Rami’s anatomy – and he shivered under him when Joe started nipping and laving his tongue over it.

“Joe...”

“Shush, I’m wrecking you.”

That startled a laugh out of him, and Joe allowed himself a tiny grin of accomplishment before returning to his goal of, yes, wrecking him. This time, he moved to his nipples, taking one between his teeth and feeling his cock throb at the gasp Rami let out at the sensation. His hands both found their way into his hair, tugging delicately, while Joe’s slid up and down his sides. He pressed his thumbs into his hip bones and felt him buck at the pressure as he turned his attentions to the other, less satisfied nipple.

“ _Joe_...”

“Patience, Rams,” Joe told him, sitting back up to lean over and find some lube and condoms in the bed side drawer once both of his nipples were hard, red, and wet.

“I don’t _want_ to be patient, I want you _in_ me _right now_.”

Joe very carefully ignored the way the words sent a jolt of electricity straight down his spine directly into his cock in favor of tossing the recovered condom down beside Rami’s head and cracking open the lube. Rami, the little shit, was trying to hide his smirk by biting his bottom lip. “Just for that,” he said, voice coming out hoarser than he would’ve liked. “I’m gonna make you come without touching your dick _once_.”

“Aw, Joe, fu– _uck_ –“ Rami arched his back high at the feeling of Joe pressing two ice-cold fingertips to his hole, digging his heels into the bedspread.

“God, you’re impatient tonight,” Joe said, amused, drawing his fingers back to try and warm the lube up a little before he _actually_ started fingering him. Rami settled back down onto the mattress with a grumpy curl to his lip that made him look just too cute, and shifted one of his legs to lightly knee Joe in the side from where he was sat between them. “What, winning a golden globe means you think you can boss me around?”

“I _do_ boss you around, you jerk,” Rami huffed. “I don’t have to win an award for that.” He wiped his hair back from his forehead, and Joe was actually able to see the moment his cock twitched against his stomach when he opened his eyes and focused them very pointedly on Joe’s hand. It made him a little smug. (Okay, _more_ than a little smug.)

“Semantics,” Joe said, hearing Rami scoff under his breath before he moved his fingers, now as warmed up as he could get them without waiting another five minutes, back to Rami’s ass. “Pillow,” he ordered, holding out his other hand, and Rami wrestled one of them out from under his head so Joe could tuck it under his hips.

He pressed one wet fingertip to his hole again, exerting only the barest of pressures while he used his other hand to stroke the insides of Rami’s thighs from where they were spread ready and waiting on either side of him. Another particularly sensitive part of Rami’s anatomy that he horribly enjoyed taking full advantage of. He felt them tremble at the touch, and heard Rami’s breath hitch. When he spared a glance to his face, his eyes were closed again, his lips shiny and parted. “How would you feel if I _just_ fingered you tonight? Would you hate it?”

Rami choked out a laugh. “Uh, _yeah_ , a _bit_.”

“Good.” With that, Joe pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, steadily but suredly, and felt Rami clench around him and his hips jolt off the pillow with a squeak of surprise. “I don’t know if I could handle _just_ fingering you tonight,” he continued, blasé, working his finger the rest of the way in, stroking Rami’s fluttering thighs all the while. “Next time, maybe.”

“ _Next time_ –“

Joe pressed a kiss to Rami’s knee and rubbed the tiny amount of stubble he had into his skin, earning himself a full-body shiver. “Oh, yeah,” he told him, nipping where he’d just nuzzled. Rami yelped and jerked back on the mattress. “Maybe I’ll make it a little game: ‘What can make Rami come the hardest?’ It’ll take place after every awards show, it’ll be all the rage.”

Rami opened his eyes just to glare at him. “Joe, so help me _god_ –“

Rather than letting Rami finish that thought (because he knew what he was going to say, and it was going to be “I’ll kill you if you fucking try it”, which was simply unacceptable), he started actively preparing him. Rami gasped, and squirmed, and let out tiny little whimpers at the feeling, and Joe smiled perfectly innocently at the way his eyes slipped shut again before gently adding another finger and starting to slowly scissor him.

Rami threw his head back, throat working. “Shit–“

Joe saw one of his hands start creeping down his stomach to where his cock was still dutifully leaking, and snatched it up in his own before it could get very far. Rami moaned pitifully at getting caught. His other hand was gripping the sheets too hard to let go soon enough to offer him any kind of relief, and, as a result, he was stuck. Joe just pressed a kiss that was far too chaste for what they were doing to the back of his hand, and then his palm, and then his knuckles, until Rami felt a little more loose around his fingers and his hips started circling, trying to get more of _anything_.

“Have you _ever_ heard of delayed gratification?”

Rami opened his eyes just to roll them, and looked at Joe as he arched his back. He was quiet for a moment or two, just letting Joe prep him and shivering every time one of the strokes felt particularly good. “Kiss me?” he said, soft. “Please?”

Joe huffed out a laugh and pressed another kiss to Rami’s knuckles. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he said, making Rami laugh quietly before he leant down to do as he requested. It was nice, and slow, and Joe pulled back a little to kiss his cheek and down his jaw, all the while feeling him tremble and jerk against him as he continued to scissor him. “I am proud of you, y’know,” he said earnestly. “I’m not just doing this because you looked great tonight. Even though you _did_ look great tonight.”

Rami huffed, wrapping both arms around Joe’s shoulders. “I know. But I don’t think post-award-show-high sex is the right time for you to give me what I’m sure will be a very emotional speech.”

“Oh, I don’t know about _that_ –“

“Well I do– _ooh_ –“ His voice went high on the last word out of his mouth, and Joe felt him buck hard under him. His arms tightened around his shoulders, pinning Joe to his chest. “Fuck, _fuck_ , do that again–“

“Aha, hit the jackpot, finally,” Joe announced playfully, slipping backwards out of Rami’s arms so he could add a third finger. Rami, hands not knowing what to do with themselves, ran his nails over his own chest as he panted for breath. Whenever they crossed his nipples he’d let out a shaky sigh, but he never dared dip low enough to brush his cock, which made Joe immediately very aware of his _own_ erection, which hadn’t even gotten a second glance since he’d undressed. He was tempted to jack off, just a little, but knew that if he started he wouldn’t stop until he came and that, simply, would not fucking do.

“Tell me when, Ram.”

“When, _when_ –“

“Now is not _when_ ,” Joe said firmly, using all three fingers to stretch him. The way Rami was trying to push himself back onto them was very, _very_ distracting, now that he had acknowledged his own hard-on and had to deal with the fact that it was ready and raring to go. “That is your _prostate talking_ , I need you to _actually tell me when_.”

Rami let out a groan that was half-wanton and half-misery, and actually raised one of his arms to his forehead so he could try and look as bothered as a southern belle that was simply too hot in this weather. Joe _knew_ that’s what he was going for, because when he barked out a laugh at the mental image of Rami fanning himself with a lacy paper fan on a swinging porch bench, Rami opened one eye to peek at him under his arm and grinned to himself.

“You little shit,” Joe continued to snicker. He removed his fingers (partially to punish him for getting him to think about something like _that_ at a time like _this_ , partially because Rami really was pretty loose by now), ignoring Rami’s positively bereaved moan in favor of grabbing the condom from where he’d dropped it and ripping it open.

If trying to roll on a condom without giving himself some kind of actual relief wasn’t fun, trying to lube himself up was torture. Rami wasn’t desperately squirming anymore, but his expression more than made up for it: half-lidded eyes, parted lips, shiny and swollen, flushed cheeks, hair sticking to a sweaty forehead. _Fuck._

“Fuck,” he said out loud.

“That’s the plan,” Rami said, hoarse, and Joe was tempted to smack his hip, but instead he just grabbed his cock and started pushing in.

Rami’s head fell back against the pillow again, and his mouth opened silently when his back arched at the feeling. Joe bottomed out in what felt like _hours_ , and they both groaned loudly once he was fully seated. He was abruptly very, very thankful he’d restrained himself from jacking off earlier, because this was _way fucking better_. He bent to cover Rami’s body with his own, pressing open-mouthed kisses to whatever skin he could reach and tasting the sweat that beaded there as Rami’s thighs clamped around his hips like a vice. His hands came up to tangle in his hair for the third time that night, and Joe just listened to him breathe for a bit. “Joe… Joe, Joe, I’m ready, you can move–”

“ _Oh_ thank god,” Joe bit out, moving onto his elbows to get the leverage he needed to pull out and slam back into him so hard he slid up the bed an inch or two.

It earned him a guttural noise that hit him right in the gut and made his cock throb, and the hands in Joe’s hair got that much tighter. He occupied himself from coming way too fucking early by latching onto one of Rami’s nipples and _biting_. The resulting high-pitched whine was music to his ears.

The pace he set wasn’t slow, but he was definitely _trying_ to take his time. It was difficult – he wanted more than anything to just pound Rami into the mattress and come as soon as possible – but, instead, he made sure every thrust rocked through his goddamn _bones_. It left Rami keening, sweating under his lips, begging Joe to “hit there, _there_ , fuck, _there_ , damnit, _fuck_ ”, which wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to do, but he tried his best. Hearing Rami’s desperate “yes, yes, _yes_ ” of approval whenever he succeeded was a hell of a motivator.

It was only when Rami tried to sneak a hand between their stomachs, where his cock was trapped and burning a line of heat into Joe’s navel, that Joe could bring himself to stop. He halted mid-thrust, hearing his disappointed and indignant moan come from above him as he snatched up Rami’s hand before it could get any purchase. He shifted, wrapping his free arm around his lower back and lifting him up a little, far enough to leave him propped in his lap so he could fumble for another pillow to hastily shove under his hips for a bit more stability. He then let Rami’s lower half fall back onto the pillows and found his other hand to pin them both right beside his head. Rami looked moderately stunned at the turn of events, blinking at him slowly, but had no problem letting Joe kiss him again, just opened his mouth and let him steal the breath right from his lungs.

Joe pulled away to catch his _own_ breath, watching Rami’s chest heave under him, slick with sweat. “Did I or did I not say I was going to get you to come without touching your dick?”

Rami panted for a few more seconds. The way he was staring at the ceiling gave away how he’d been hoping Joe had forgotten that promise. “Um.” He licked his lips. “No?”

Joe just rolled his eyes, and sat a little more upright on his knees, ignoring the noise he let out when it made his cock shift. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Rami mumbled something that sounded like “say no more” before doing just that, changing the angle just enough so that, when Joe pulled out and thrust back in, Rami had to cut off a shout. Every part of him was quivering. “Good?” Joe asked, completely innocent, and did it again when Rami opened his mouth, making him groan and nod his head instead of speak. “Good. Now, be a good boy, and keep your hands right. _There_.”

Rami sucked in a sharp breath and nodded much faster this time. When Joe let go of his hands, he obediently kept them exactly where he’d put them, twisting them to clutch at the sheets. “There we go. That wasn’t hard, was it?” As out of it as he was (or _into it_ , perhaps), Rami still gathered enough wits about him to send him a deadpan glare, which Joe just met with a pleased grin. Maybe teasing him like that was a bit overboard, but it was just too perfect a chance to pass up.

Joe’s grin turned self-satisfied as he placed his hands on Rami’s hips, rubbing his thumbs into his hip bones and rewarding him with another thrust that made a shudder roll down Rami’s spine. His thighs were quaking around his waist. “See, I know you can be good when you want to be.”

“ _Goddamnit_ ,” Rami muttered, probably not intending for him to hear. It made Joe’s grin widen.

“You’re only this good for me, aren’t you, baby?” Joe asked, low and devious, watching Rami’s eyes slide shut and him have to bite his lip to keep in the mewl he wanted to let out. Joe rolled his hips, not a full thrust, and Rami whimpered. “Such a good boy for me, doing what I say, even if you do give me a little cheek sometimes.”

“Joe...”

Joe moved his hands from Rami’s hips to his sides so he could lean back down right next to his ear. Rami turned his head slightly to let him (because no matter how Rami liked to make a fuss, he _always_ let him talk). As he opened his mouth, he started his pace up again, slower this time, making sure his cock dragged on the way out, and Rami’s breath hitched. “You’re so beautiful like this, all laid out just for me, taking whatever I give you. Absolutely gorgeous. I don’t tell you that enough, do I?”

“Joe–“

His next thrust was particularly sharp, and Rami wasn’t able to finish his thought, as it petered out on a whine. “ _I’m_ talking right now, not you. You can talk all you want next time _you_ top.”

Rami laughed quietly in his ear, and Joe let himself smile into the crook of Rami’s neck. “I could barely keep my hands off of you earlier, you know that? It took everything in me not to just bend you over the closest table and fuck you right then and there, in front of all our coworkers and all those cameras.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rami whispered, and Joe’s hands moved from his sides down and around to his ass to squeeze it yet again. He hadn’t given it enough attention, frankly. Probably because he’d wanted to fuck Rami on his back tonight… Oh, well. He’d rectify that… tomorrow morning, maybe.

“Yeah, you would’ve liked that, wouldn’t you’ve? Or maybe I should’ve taken you to the bathroom – that would’ve given us a _little_ privacy, right? Oh, but someone could’ve walked in on us… saw you, getting fucked against the wall, your designer pants around your ankles, all sweaty and whining to high hell about how good it felt – Mr. Golden Globe winner with a cock up his ass and _loving it_ –“

“ _Joe_ –“

Rami’s voice had gotten to the mildly nasally point it got to when he was just reaching that edge, and Joe picked up his pace, trying to stop himself from getting too excited too quickly. The idea of actually getting Rami to come from just a good fuck and some dirty talk made _him_ start reaching that edge, too – faster than he’d planned.

But he was going to make Rami come first if it fucking killed him.

“I think we should be a little more prepared for the next awards show, don’t you?” Joe continued, ignoring the way his voice started to waver. He started moving down Rami’s neck, stopping at his collarbones to lick away some of the sweat that had pooled there before beginning to bite at his shoulder, talking all the while. “I mean, all that prep time – we could’ve both come already if you’d had something to keep you nice and loose for me beforehand–“

“I-I–“

“Something like a _vibrator_ , maybe – oh, and _I_ could have the remote! That would be nice, wouldn’t it? I’d be able to watch you sitting there, in front of all those people, knowing you were _this_ –“ One sharp thrust. “– _close_ –“ And another. Rami gasped breathlessly after each one. “–to _coming in your pants_.”

“J- _Joe_ –“

“ _And_ –“ Joe bit down on Rami’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a hickey. He had the passing thought that he should’ve left more – he had everything _but_ Rami’s neck to use, he probably should’ve taken advantage of at _least_ his thighs – but it was just that: a passing thought. He had plenty of time to mark Rami up later.

He laved his tongue over the newly-bitten skin. Rami was breathing very hard now, trembling like a leaf. “–when your name gets called, you’d have to walk up, and _everyone_ would know.” He squeezed Rami’s ass again before sliding his hands around to start rubbing at the soft V of skin where his thighs met his hips, the sensitive between-zone mere millimeters from Rami’s straining cock. It was just close enough, yet still too far for Rami to feel any sort of satisfaction, and he heard him hiss above him, back arching up high enough for his chest to bump into Joe’s. “Wouldn’t you just be the prettiest thing, trying to give a speech with a vibrator pressed right on your prostate? I’d probably be building it up just to make sure you came _right there_ –“ He bit down again in the same place, making Rami buck. It was going to be dark come tomorrow, and the thought made a hot flush shoot through him. “–at the podium, on _live television_ –“

He wasn’t able to say anything else before Rami bucked and cried out, and Joe felt the moment he came all over both of their stomachs. Joe just kind of stuttered for a minute before his mind actually registered that he’d _actually managed to talk Rami into an orgasm_ , and, when it did, he let out a deep groan into Rami’s heaving shoulder. He barely lasted more than two thrusts before he was coming, too.

They shook together, and tried to catch their breaths as Rami’s legs dropped from around his waist.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Joe said with relish, shifting to prop himself up on his elbows so he could ride out the aftershocks without threatening to crush Rami under his weight if he collapsed on him.

Rami just grunted in agreement, and when Joe looked up at him his eyes were still shut, his lips still parted, and his hands still lying on either side of his head, though they were lax, now. He was just starting to come down from the high, and his face and chest were just starting to fade from wildly red to bright pink. Joe couldn’t imagine he looked much better, honestly.

When Rami’s eyes finally opened, they blinked dazedly at the ceiling for a few seconds before they rolled to Joe. A beat passed, and then Rami’s arms were moving – slowly, because Joe could tell they felt heavy ( _his_ entire _body_ felt heavy, and he wasn't even the one who'd gotten fucked) – and his hands were cupping his face, tugging him up to kiss him again. Joe hummed into it. It wasn’t like the heated ones they’d had earlier; this one was gentler, softer, much more relaxed. Rami still bit at his bottom lip when Joe pulled away to look at him, but he could forgive him for that.

His eyes were squinted almost-shut, and he had the tiniest, most self-satisfied grin on his face. “That… that was...”

“Hot.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“I can’t believe I got you to come just from dirty talk.”

Rami scoffed, pulling a frown, but he looked entirely too content to mean it. He dropped his hands onto his chest, and Joe set about gingerly removing himself from him before they could get too uncomfortable with the position. Rami still winced when he did, but that was to be expected.

He thought about getting up and grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom to clean Rami off, but found himself lying down beside him before he could do anymore than take off the condom and throw it into the trashcan they’d moved next to the bed that morning. He grabbed a few tissues out of the box on the bedside table to wipe him off instead. Rami, as sleepy as he was, was still awake enough to murmur unhelpfully when he did, something about how the tissues felt like “fucking _sandpaper_ ”. Joe just snorted.

“You’re just oversensitive,” he told him, tossing the ruined tissues into the trashcan as well so he could remove the pillows from under Rami's hips, throw them to the foot of the bed, and then turn Rami onto his side to spoon him.

Rami hummed. He didn’t know if it was directed at what he’d said or not. “No covers?”

“Oh, please, we’ll be sweating bullets in like five minutes,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to the hair that had curled at the base of his neck from the sweat they’d _already_ let out. Rami just hummed again – this time, he assumed, in agreement – so he let it lie. (They were both, admittedly, perhaps a bit _too_ hot and sticky to really be cuddling up like this anyway, but they always cuddled when they were in bed together, and gross post-coital cuddles were still on that list.)

It was comfortably silent for a few minutes as both of their breathing finally, properly, evened back out.

“I am proud of you, y’know,” Joe mumbled into his neck, nuzzling his nose into his hair. "Like... it wasn't just an excuse for sex. You know that, right?"

Rami shifted a little, and moved one of his hands to hold one of Joe’s where they were clasped over his stomach, entwining their fingers. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I know.”

It was quiet again.

“...And you know I wouldn’t _actually_ make you wear a vibrator to an awards show, right?”

“Oh my _god_ , Joe, _yes_ I know that–“

“Good! Good, I was just–just checking.”

He drifted off to the sound of Rami’s incredulous giggles with his forehead pressed to the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> ;))) please.. tell me what you think


End file.
